


No Longer a Bachelor

by Whoknows3



Category: Bachelor Mother (1939)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows3/pseuds/Whoknows3
Summary: Picks up immediately after the movie ends. Polly & David work some things out as they become a family.





	No Longer a Bachelor

“And you still think I’m the mother of that baby?” 

“Yes, of course?”

“Ha ha,” Polly squeezed David and nuzzled her face into his. 

David ran his hand down her back and started, “Polly…” when his father stepped over with Johnny saying, “Well, let’s get these two packed.” 

Polly squeezed her eyes closed, she had to make sure David understood before she married him. David released her and turned to her, “Don’t you already have everything you need for a few days? We can send someone to pack the rest of your belongings and bring them to the house tomorrow.” 

Polly nodded and David squeezed her fingers before releasing them and stepping forward to retrieve her suitcase. 

“Let’s take the baby carriage too,” Polly added. 

“Good idea,” David smiled at her, “Where is it?” 

“It’s in the landlady’s apartment so I don’t have to carry it up the stairs.” 

“Dad, can you go and ask her for it, Polly and Johnny and I will be right down.” 

John looked between the two, “You’re not trying to escape again are you?” 

Polly’s eyes widened and David answered, “No, Dad. We’d just like a moment here before we leave. As a family.” 

John nodded, “Well, alright then, son. I’ll see you in a minute.” John handed the baby to Polly and left. David stepped forward to close the door and then turned to Polly, “What is it?” 

“Oh, David,” she said and her eyes filled with tears. Burying her face into Johnny’s neck she continued, “I do love you, but I want you to understand.” 

David took her by the arm and lead her to the sofa. When they were both seated with Johnny on Polly’s lap, David put his arm around her and pulled her to him. 

“What is it, darling?” 

Polly took a deep breath and David could feel her straightening her spine under his arm. “I really am not Johnny’s mother.” 

“Well, how did you get him then?” 

“From the foundling home.” 

“Polly…”

“I told them the truth, I was walking by from the employment agency after I’d been discharged on Christmas Eve and an older woman was laying him on the top stair wrapped in a blanket. I grabbed her arm and told her not to leave her baby and she said Johnny wasn’t hers, that there wasn’t any mother and she ran away. Johnny was wiggling and I was worried he’d roll and fall down the stairs so I picked him up. Then the door opened and I went inside. I didn’t realize they thought Johnny was mine until I tried to leave. Then later that night when they brought him here I was furious.” 

“So you tried to leave him for me to take to the foundling home?” 

“Yes. But when you came here with him and told me you’d fire me and make sure I couldn’t get another job I didn’t know what to do. I have to have a job, there isn’t anybody I can go to. So I thought perhaps I could just keep him for a while and ….” Polly turned her face into David’s neck, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.” 

David wrapped his other arm around her crushing Polly and Johnny to him. “Oh, you poor kid, you must have been so scared.” 

“I was.” 

David kissed Polly’s temple and smiled as Johnny’s waving arms landed in Polly’s hair. David began to untangle Johnny’s hands from Polly’s hair when she tremulously ventured, “David? I love him now. He’s mine. I want to keep him.” 

“I know, darling, he’s ours and we will keep him.” 

Polly sat up and pulled herself out of David’s arms. She reached up and pulled Johnny’s hand down from her hair and turned him on her lap so he sat facing David, “You mean, you still want to marry me?” 

“Yes. I told you, when I thought you’d gone I realized that I’m in love with you.” 

Polly’s eyes watered and David leaned over Johnny to kiss her. 

“You’re sure? Even though I lied?” 

David smiled and caressed her cheek, “I am sure. Now, let’s go get married.” 

Polly’s smile lit up her face as David rose and took Johnny from her lap. They walked to the door and David passed Johnny to Polly and reached down for her suitcase. Suitcase in hand he placed his hand on the small of Polly’s back and led her out of the apartment. Outside she turned and looked back in, smiling she closed the door and they descended the stairs together. 

At the bottom of the stairs John Merlin asked, “What took so long?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Merlin. I just wanted to say goodbye to the apartment. It’s special to me.” 

John nodded, “It’s alright. I understand. And call me Dad, I’m about to become your father.” 

David reached down and took Polly’s free hand in his, “Yes you are, Dad and we are very happy.” 

John cleared his throat gruffly and said, “Let’s go. The baby carriage is in the car already. I had Edwards call and a justice of the peace will meet us at home.” 

“Let me just say goodbye to Mrs. Weiss,” Polly handed Johnny to David and stepped into her landlady’s apartment. Polly hugged Mrs. Weiss fiercely and whispered, “Thank you. Thank you so much for everything.” 

Mrs. Weiss smiled, “I hope you will be very happy.” 

“Thank you. I believe Johnny and I will be very happy.” 

Polly stepped into the lobby to find John, Johnny and her suitcase gone. “They are in the car,” David said reaching out for her hand. 

Polly smiled as she took his hand in hers and they walked out to start their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to name the Merlin butler Edwards because he's credited as "Butler" and no one ever calls him by name in the movie, so I just picked one.


End file.
